The Dark Mage's Apprentice
by Gamer95
Summary: Tharja just wanted to see her future with Robin...But her efforts to do so end up changing her life. When her visions show her a child suffering at the hands of his relatives, her motherly instincts kick in. Now she must correct the mistakes her future self made as a mother. She must raise Harry Potter with love and care...
1. Chapter 1

Tharja sat at a small desk with a small potion flask, holding a small silver hair, belonging to her beloved Robin, over it, ready to drop it inside the green liquid within the potion. If all went well, once the hair made contact with the potion, she would finally get a glimpse of her chances with her beloved in the future. The other attempts had all ended with the experiment quite literally blowing up in her face. If this didn't work, she had only one option left...The extremely complicated spell in her spellbooks. She would be spending hours on that if this failed to work... Steeling her nerves, she dropped the hair into the flask...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Tharja sat there, blinking twice before yelling and wiping the soot off her face. It was HOPELESS! Why didn't it work?! After spending a few moments seething in rage she stomped over to her bookshelf and swiped a large book off of it before sitting back at her desk and reading. She found the steps and words and prepared the ritual.

Two days later...

Tharja breathed a deep sigh as she slumped in her seat. The ritual was almost complete...but she was reluctant to finish it. What if it was another failure? She was going to absolutely SNAP if all that work was for nothing...

Steeling her nerves she sat in the middle and began to recite the spell she had memorized. She repeated it three times, throwing her hands into the air, and

*POOF*

She eagerly turned towards the screen of magic to see her future.

She stared at the scene before her, her wide grin not leaving her face as her eye twitched and a single tear slid down her cheek. This wasn't her future...This wasn't her future at all! She was about to completely snap and destroy the room, but something in the vision before her got her attention, and quickly.

Tharja was observing a scene from the future. It was not a joyous scene at all...

What she saw was a large man beating the snot out of a tiny child with an iron Rod! She scowled at the look of glee on the large mans face...

"THAT'LL SHOW YOU TO RUIN MY BEST TIE WITH YOUR FREAKY MAGIC, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FREELOADER!" The man yelled, slamming the rod all over the child's open wounds.

Tharja snapped and flipped open her book. She searched for a few minutes, joined by a horrid chorus of screams. She finally found what she was looking for and immediately recited the spell, a giant flash of light erupting in the study.

When the light cleared, inside the room was a beaten, crying, trembling little boy and a cursing, swearing, screaming monster of a man.

"BOOOOOOOOOOY! WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU-"

Tharja activated Nosferatu, causing the fat man to crash through the study wall, in extreme pain. Tharja knelt down to examine the child, actually worried!

She cursed angrily under her breath when she saw the state he was in. Oh, that man was in for a UNIVERSE of pain when she got back to him!

Tharja lifted up the child, examining him for a moment before sauntering over to her collection of potions. She grabbed a bottle and realized it was EMPTY?!

"ARE THE GODS TOYING WITH ME?!" She shouted. "OF ALL THE WRETCHED TIMING TO BE OUT OF HEALING POTIONS!"She quieted when the little one whimpered in her arms. 'No yelling...' She thought before leaving her study to go find one of her friends.

'I need Lissa!' She thought. 'She is the white mage of the shepherds! Where is she?'

"Lissa, you dolt, where are you?!" She yelled, probably waking the camp. The first to respond to her was a blonde haired troubadour who looked around angrily.

"I beg your pard-" Maribelle froze mid-sentence, and her eyes widened when she saw just what Tharja was holding..."Tharja what did you do?!" She screamed, grabbing her healing supplies and rushing over, a green light washing over the little one, who gasped and his mouth dropped open as an unfamiliar feeling washed over him. It felt... Good?

"What did I do...?" Tharja hissed. "You think I did this?" Maribelle glared.

"I wouldn't put it past you, knowing what you did to your own daughter in the future!" Tharja's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't you EVER bring up my future self, Maribelle. Have you no idea how horrified I was to find that I went insane and used my own child as a practice dummy? Do you think I slept well the following week? Do you think I wasn't afraid to approach my own daughter because I felt unworthy of being in her presence? I won't ever hurt any child, related or not. No matter what. Now I suggest you take back what you said right now."

Maribelle sighed, "I take it back." The two women were unaware of the sudden escape attempt by the little one. Who began to thrash and kick, not knowing where he was...

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He shouted. "PLEASE LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"Tharja, caught in the face by his kick, set him down and held him firmly on the shoulders.

"Kid! Kid it's okay! We're not gonna do anything bad." Tharja told him. Harry stopped thrashing, thankfully, but he was now hyperventilating, his tiny chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Tharja bit her lip, not knowing what she was supposed to do. She settled for pulling in the child for an awkward hug, which seemed to work. The little boy was sniffling as she held him, struggling to keep his emotions at bay. He didn't want this new pretty woman to be mad at him for doing something freaks weren't supposed to do... The pretty lady pulled away, "So... Did the healing magic work?"Harry gasped when she said the word.

"You... You can't say that.."

Tharja raised a brow curtly. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Th-The M-Word..."

"M-Word?" Tharja asked. "You mean magic?" The little one nodded, scared out of his wits. Tharja, reacting surprisingly quickly, pulled the little one back into a hug. Harry, confused and NOT Hurt, which only added to his confusion. But he enjoyed the contact! Tharja looked down at the little boy, gazing deeply into his eyes. He was a beautiful child...Huge, expressive emerald green eyes, messy dark hair, ludicrously tiny size which would make cuddling all that much easier...

She snapped out of it. She had no time for cuddling! She had to stop thinking like this...

Maribelle smiled at the scene before an unfamiliar obscene voice screamed. She looked over to see a fat man stumbling around.

"Get over here, you...you tramp!" He shouted, making his way over to Tharja. "I'll kill you AND the freak!" The little one dove into Tharja's leg, the only thing he knew that felt safe. Tharja, enraged by the mans comment, blasted him with a low powered Nosferatu again, sending him unconscious.

"WHO was that, that BRUTE!" Maribelle exclaimed.

Tharja snorted and picked Harry up. "That 'brute' is the man responsible for the child's injuries." She explained, looking ready to rip Vernon's head off. But as she approached the fat man, she got a MUCH better idea... she walked forward, reciting a chant and the fat man screamed and turned into a small harmless bunny... without limbs of course. she picked up the rabbit and showed it to Harry. "Lookie here. Can't hurt you anymore." She smirked devillishly and held the rabbit to eye level. "And to make it even better, I have a new test subject for my experiments." The Bunny squeeled and struggled but Tharja held firm she tossed him into her tent and put him in a cage. Tharja giggled. "We're all good huh kid?" she turned her eyes back to him and was taken aback.

He was looking at her with the look of GIANT adoration.

Tharja's eyes shifted back and forth uneasily. "Um...What's happening...?" Maribelle giggled.

"The poor dear seems to have imprinted on his saviour." She explained.

"I-Imprinted?" she asked, looking back to the boy, who looked away, worried. In his head, little Harry James Potter thought that the pretty lady in the strange clothes was amazing. "Okay... What's your name..?"

Harry looked down timidly. "Um...M-My name is Harry, Miss..." He replied softly, not feeling worthy of looking at her in the eyes while talking to her.

"Well Harry, please look me in the eyes while I'm talking to you." she said, not aware of all the other campers showing looked up, the huge adoration in his eyes again.

Tharja was conflicted. On one hand...She was a HORRIBLE mother in the future...On the other...Harry was sooooo cute...

Tharja and Harry looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before someone cleared their throat. Harry hid inside Tharja's neck while she shot a look to Chrom, the Lord of Ylisstol.

Tharja blushed fiercely and turned her head away, hiding her blush behind the tiny boy she had somehow subconsciously found herself holding.

"Tharja... Care to explain?" he asked, tired. Maribelle came forward and took the group aside, explaining the situation, drawing several gasps of shock from the ladies and angered looks from the men. Frederick on the other hand...

"Are we sure this is not some trick?"

Tharja snorted. "Fredrick the Paranoid, as always..." She grumbled in irritation.

Cherchi appeared out of nowhere, snatching up the little Harry and spinning him around, gushing. Harry looked around fearfully as he was spun around.

Tharja looked at the other woman flatly before pulling Harry out of her arms. "Stop scaring the kid." She said flatly.

Cherche blushed and looked at Harry, "Sorry honey..."

Harry nodded, hiding back into Tharja. Lissa let out a squeel.

"He's so Wittle!" Tharja facepalmed at their reactions, as they were drawing her attention to how adorable Harry was as well.

"You dolts..."

"Well at least let us introduce ourselves!" called out Lucina.

Tharja scoffed. "There're way too many of you." She looked down at Harry. "Can you not see how shy and frightened he is? I'm...going to take him back to my tent..."

The girls awwed and waved Harry bye as he disappeared into Tharjas tent. Harry looked around the room in awe. It was bigger on the inside!

Tharja, on her part, sighed. "I thought they'd never shut up...Anyway..." She looked down at Harry. "Are you...hungry or whatever?"

Harry's hand went to his stomach, and when he pressed against the shirt, it concaved pretty far. Tharja tsked.

"We'll get you food in your stomach. Breakfast is soon."

She frowned when Harry looked at her confusedly. Tharja rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You don't even know what breakfast is? It's almost ridiculous how you've been treated."

"N-no ma'am... It's just... Do you want me to go make it?" He asked, the voice almost being a whisper.

Tharja looked at him for a moment. "You... Cook?"

Harry nodded. "I...I'm not too good at it, but...I try my best...If I don't make it right, though, you have to beat me so I can do better next time...Okay?"

Tharja tsked again, "Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong!" She said, getting angrier. Was this... Was this how Noire had felt?! Tharja softened and looked back at Harry. "...It's time..." She whispered softly. Harry looked confused.

"T-Time for what?" He asked. Tharja knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly and protectively.

"Time for me to correct the mistakes I made as a parent... Harry... I'm going to keep you. And you shall be my... Son." She told him sincerely.

Harry's adoring eyes began to fill with tears and Tharja grew worried for a second.

Then, he threw his arms around her, sobbing his little heart out. "Thank you..." He sobbed. "Thank you so much..." Tharja, trying not to mind the fact that her clear outfit wasn't hiding much, and was getting wet, let him cry. She stroked his hair awkwardly, letting him cry for about half an hour.

Gently, she scooped him up and sat down in the small chair she kept by her desk, gently placing the little boy in her lap. She smirked down at him. "So, you done getting my clothes wet?" She said playfully, ruffling his messy hair.

"um... I'm sorry I did..." He mumbled before Tharjas shushed him. Someone tapped on her tent from outside. It was her beloved Robins voice!

"Tharja? Breakfast was ready a while ago."

Tharja rose to her feet. "What?! I missed it?! Well...I suppose I'll just eat in my tent then, dearest!" She called back to the object of her affection.

"Uh... Okay but we saved some for you! Do you want some?" She called back.

"I'll eat later! I need food for Harry."

"There's plenty to go around! Harry can have some too!" Robin called back into the tent.

"Oh...Well, Robin, I'd be very grateful if you could bring it to us...I'm in the middle of something important...And...Can...You bring Noire in here...? I have something very important to tell her..."

"She's asleep but, okay!" She called, her voice fading out. Tharja turned back to Harry.

"Harry... Why was magic forbidden at your house?"

Harry looked down. "M-My aunt didn't like my mommy...And she was a freak...So...She hated the freaky stuff because of mommy, and my uncle and cousin hate it because she hates it, so...they wanted to beat the freakishness out of me..." Tharja grew quiet for a moment. Then she spoke up.

"You and Magic are not freakish. Hell, half the people in the camp use magic in a daily basis. Like Me for example."

"Y-you're magic?"

Tharja smirked, then created a small ball of flame in her hands, which she extinguished ten seconds later. "Indeed I am." She said calmly.

"So that's how you turned Uncle Vernon into a rabbit?"

Tharjas nodded and was about to speak, but the tent unzipped. Walking in was a timid and shy girl, carrying two trays of food.

"M-mother? I brought your... Food.." She trailed off as she locked eyes with Harry.

Tharja gave her daughter a glance. "...Put it down, please, Noire..." Noire nodded and placed the trays down. As soon as she did so, Tharja lunged forward and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "...I'm sorry..."

Noire gasped. "M-mother?"

"I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I did... I promise to change... I'll never hex you or raise a finger against you again..." Noire felt a smile on her face as she timidly hugged back. Tharja teared up. "I swear on my life that I will do all I can to...to actually be a mother to you... I'll do all it takes to make up for what my future self did..." Noire began to leak tears and she wiped them off, turning her attention to the other reason she called her here. "Do you want me to introduce you two?" She asked them, who both nodded.

Tharja gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, making her blush. "M-Mother...I'm an adult now you know..." Tharja chuckled and gave her another one.

"Well, I'm a terrible mother, so screw the fact that you're an adult." She turned to Harry. "Now...Noire...I'd...like you to meet your little brother." Noire had a small intake of breath as she knelt down to Harry's height. Harry shied away a bit before Tharja told him "And Harry, this is your big sister, Noire." And she held her breath, eager for the reaction.

Noire looked at the little boy before her with a tilted head. Little brother...So she was a big sister now...

Harry looked up at his new Big Sister. He'd never had one before...

"Well go on you two..." Tharja coaxed. Harry reacted first, hugging Noire tightly. Noire let out a soft squeak of surprise and looked down at the little boy, then at her mother, not entirely sure what to do. She wasn't entirely used to physical gestures of affection yet...

Tharja smirked and flicked her fingers in a, "Go on" gesture. Noire reached out slowly and wrapped her thin arms around the tiny child. She found herself enjoying the contact. She turned to Tharja. "...Mother...Hugs are...nice." She said, blushing slightly. Tharja smiled slightly.

"Yes daughter. They are."

"M-miss Tharja?" Harry's meek voice called out.

Tharja looked at him with a tilted head and a small frown. "Yes, Harry? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Harry blushed a little bit when Miss Noire picked him up. Harry meekly whispered, "Can I eat now?"

Noire giggled a little bit, rubbing his head. Tharja nodded, "Of course you can." She picked up Harry's tray, then his fork. "Noire, you hold him and I'll feed him." She ordered gently.

Noire nodded. "Yes mother." she said sitting down and placing Harry in her lap. Tharja came forward and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Open up Harry." Harry obediently opened his mouth with a small "Aaah" and allowed the black mage to place the strip of meat in his mouth. He chewed slowly.

Harry gave a small smile, "I like it..." he whispered. Noire giggled and Tharja offered another grin.

"I'm glad you like it. Have some more." and for the next half hour Harry was fed and halfway through, Harry had been full. But he didn't want to be rude, so he kept eating.

Noire had picked up on his obvious discomfort, however, and she turned to the older mage. "Um...Mother, if I may, Harry...does seem to be feeling ill..." She told her.

"N-no Miss Noire... I'm- Urk-!" he growled and clutched at his stomach.

Tharja frowned, "Harry? What's wrong? Is it not good?"

He looked up at Tharja timidly. "M-My tummy just...hurts a little bit..." He admitted. Tharja frowned and picked up a nearby bucket.

"Something tells me you need this."

Harry looked at it strangely. "To Mop the floor? Urgh..." Tharja shook her head and took Harry from Noire, patting his back. She was hoping he would simply expel it all through a belch...but when she heard the sick noise come from him, she knew that he was about to vomit. Quickly, she pointed his head over the bucket.

Harry threw up the breakfast into the bucket while Noire rubbed his back, enjoying the Big Sister position already. Harry wiped his mouth and started to cry. "I don't like that at all..." He sniffled. "I...I thought that only happened when you get beaten bad enough or drink the bad poison stuff under the sink..." Noire gasped and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Tharja confusedly. Tharja, who was also sad, turned Harry to face her.

"Harry did you eat too much?" Harry looked at her, then averted his gaze and nodded guiltily. Tharja put a hand on her hip. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I...I didn't wanna be rude...You were feeding me...It would be rude not to eat it all...right?" Tharja patted his head, her hand EASILY larger than it.

"If you're full you can tell me okay?" she told him.

"Okay Miss Tharja..." he whispered. Noire was still wondering about his chemicals thing.

"Mother...What in the world are chemicals?" She asked softly. "He said they were poison...Did...Did someone make him drink poison?" Harry teared up but was shushed by Tharja putting her finger over his lips.

"Noire could I talk to you outside please?"

Noire tilted her head in confusion. "Y-Yes, of course mother." She replied, gently setting her little brother down. Tharja bent down and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"O-okay Miss Tharja.." he whispered, trying to figure out what she had just done. Tharja went outside with Noire and narrowed her eyes when she saw many of the girls and a small group of guys waiting outside.

"Oh get out of here you idiots!" she yelled, effectively scattering the group. She went a small ways away from the tent and put her hand on Noire's shoulder.

"Mother, what is it?" Noire asked, now growing worried. Tharja sighed.

"Noire, your brother...He...He's suffered...Immensely." Noire got even further scared. Why would a child that tiny suffer?

"What do you m-mean mother?" Tharja scowled and wiped her eyes.

"You see, dear...Your brother...is not from this world...I was trying to create a vision of my future...And instead I ended up witnessing the child's horrid upbringing at the hands of his...MONSTROUS relatives." Noire was starting to cry. Her baby brother was a lot like her... She quickly rushed back to the tent, only to find Harry trying to put books on shelves and organise?! Noire caught him off guard by scooping up the little one in a bear hug, crying. Tharja stepped in as well. She smiled sadly seeing her children hugging each other... Tharja looked to see her tent better organised... Intriguing. She looked to see Harry holding some of her Magic Tomes and gasped when it began to glow, hitting Noire back with a weak Wind. The young woman frowned when she looked at her tome. "Noire? Are you all right?" She asked.

Noire moaned a little and sat up.

"F-fine..." She groaned. The two women were distracted by the sound of padding feet and crying. Tharja looked over to see Harry starting to walk away. Frowning, she briskly moved to his side and caught him before he could get anywhere.

"Where are you going, young man?" She said with a smirk.

The smirk disappeared when a loud, "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY MISS THARJA AND MISS NOIRE I DIDN'T MEAN TOO I'M SORRY IM SUCH A FREAK!" Noire was shocked. Tharja tried to shush him by hugging him.

"Hey. Hey hey hey hey hey..." Tharja said soothingly, rubbing the back of his head. "We've been over the whole magic is real thing...And since my tomes reacted to you, that can only mean one thing..." Harry began to calm, still crying softly though. Tharja pulled him into another hug, not aware that Lissa, Cherche and Maribelle had broken in at the sound of Harry's screaming. Said women were looking at the heartwarming sight before them. They weren't aware Tharja could be so... awed, alerting Tharja to their presence. She shot them a glare, but the women were too distracted by Harry's cuteness.

Harry looked at the women and waved his tiny hand. "H-Hi..." He said shyly, blushing and making himself smaller in Tharja's arms, clutching at her clothes tightly, eyeing the strange women warily.

Tharja rolled her eyes, "Harry, this is Lissa, Cherche and Maribelle."

"H-hi..." He whispered, going back to hiding inside Tharja's bust.

The dark mage smiled down at her new son, then turned to the other girls. "Please leave." She asked calmly. "I'm trying to calm my son down." Looking confused, the three women left, waving by to Harry before disappearing. Tharja went back to rubbing Harry's head. 'Actually being a mom is embarrassing...But...I think I like it.' The young woman thought, planting a soft kiss on the little boy's cheek.

Tharja tried to get his attention again, only to realise he had fallen asleep against her bust. Noire giggled at how peaceful he looked.

"He's so peaceful..."

Tharja smiled warmly. "Yes...He is..." She didn't move. She didn't want to wake the beautiful little boy in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Around Lunchtime, Harry awoke from his slumber. He had, at first, been terrified of his surroundings but a quick hug from Tharja and Big Sister Noire had silenced him rather quickly. The days happenings returned to him and he began to feel at ease, snuggled up to Tharja's chest as she carried him around. She was currently informing him of all the things that were dangerous in her tent, things that shouldn't be touched. He listened to her words with rapt attention, wanting to make sure he knew what was bad, so his new mama never got angry with him. He didn't like it when people were angry with him...It was scary. So, he waited for her to complete her long speech, pointing at several potions and books. Then she pointed at the rabbit, that was once Vernon Dursley. Harry wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the rabbit that was once his uncle being used for experiments...But he didn't want to argue. "And Harry, I'm going to be experimenting on this one, but that doesn't mean YOU should hurt animals." she explained to him, shooting fire at the rabbit. The rabbit squeaked in fright and hopped back, attempting to avoid the flames. Tharja giggled darkly and took Harry away from the cage, setting him down near the tent entrance. "Do you understand?" Harry nodded rapidly, showing that he understood perfectly. He was not to touch the things in Miss Tharja's tent. If he did, she would be mad at him, and he certainly didn't want that. So he decided to simply snuggled into her chest and wait for Big Sister Noire to come back with lunch... The young woman smirked down at her new charge and tightened her hold on him, rocking him back and forth gently. The tent unzipped, and in stepped Noire, holding another set of trays, arms shaking from the weight of all the food she grabbed. Tharja's eyes widened as she stepped forward to help her daughter. "Goodness, Noire, I didn't ask you to bring THAT much food!"

"I-I wanted to make sure you had a good fill..." she admitted, setting them all down.

Tharja laughed. "Oh boy..." She muttered. "Well, we have more food than we know what to do with now, so...join us, and we'll eat lunch as a family." Noire grinned and stepped forward to sit down on a stool, but Tharja had already placed Harry there, forcing her to sit away from the family in another chair. The girl looked at her mother with a frown. She was taking to Harry surprisingly quickly... Noire ate her food politely, looking up at her mother and brother to see Tharja spoon feeding him... Noire started feeling an Ugly feeling in her stomach... She didn't blame Harry in the slightest. He had suffered, and needed affection...But then again...So did she! Her mother was treating this child she had just barely met better than her birth daughter! She gave a distasteful glare to her mother, who was finishing up with Harry's food. Tharja smiled at Harry warmly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "There. Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"I-I liked it Miss Tharja..." He told her, allowing her to lift him up and grab some books off of a shelf.

"Now Harry...how about we practice magic?"

Noire scowled at Tharja. She wouldn't teach her magic... Harry grew silent, more than usual, and shrunk away. "I..I dunno..."

Tharja frowned at his hesitation. "Why? What's wrong with learning magic?" She asked.

"I...I always got hurted when I did it..." He admitted, terrified. Tharja grew sympathetic.

"Aww...Well, I use it all the time, so you have nothing to be afraid of." She cooed, putting a hand on his cheek.

Noire's face began to swell in rage, growing angrier and angrier with her mother. She just...GRRR! "...I'm going to go..." She said softly, rising to her feet and leaving the tent.

Tharja tilted her head at her behaviour. She always waited for dismissal...she patted Harry's head and told him to wait there, then went to follow her. After all, she WAS going to actually be a mother to her daughter now... She found her sitting near her tent, throwing her hands in the air, her hands clenched in what looked to be fury. The dark mage grimaced. Something had clearly upset her...This just wasn't Noire. She stepped forwards in practiced silence, having learned from watching her beloved Robin. She placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to freeze. Noire turned to see Tharja frowning at her. "M-Mother! H-Hello, I...I was just..."

Tharja knelt in front of her daughter, pushing her white hair out of her face. "Noire...child what's wrong?" She asked, sympathetic.

Noire bit her lip and looked away from her mother. "...I...I...I'm jealous of Harry, mother..." She admitted, feeling horrible for saying so.

Tharja began to understand why she was jealous. She'd taken so quickly to the child...and ignored Noire! Wordlessly, she threw her arms around her daughter and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, Noire...I'm so sorry..."

Noire flinched and felt warm inside at the attention. She was apologizing...she DID care about her! Crying, Noire hugged her mother back. "I'm sorry..." Noire whispered. "I...I shouldn't be jealous of Harry..."

"No...darling I should be sorry! I was so...SO evil to you...If I hadn't been, you wouldn't be feeling this way now." Tharja told her daughter. Tharja held Noire close. "But that will NEVER happen again...I will actually be a parent to you...I promise."

Noire let out her pent up emotions, crying into her mother's partially exposed chest in complete sadness and joy. Tharja smiled, ignoring the fact that the tears were staining her clothes, and held her daughter close, stroking her hair. The camp's members were so bewildered by her actions... It was so strange! But they...they looked so happy! Finally, Noire managed to collect herself. "Do you feel better now daughter?" she asked with a small smile and a tilt of her head. Noire nodded once more, giving her mother one last hug.

"I feel...MUCH better, mother..." Indeed, Noire felt as though ten pounds had been lifted from her chest. Tharja smiled and kisses her head again, leading her back to the tent where Harry was...sitting completely still, most likely in the same position as when she left.

Tharja frowned. "Well...You're certainly diligent about following instructions."

Tharja and Noire cringed. It was apparent why he didn't move from that spot, as the orders to follow instructions was probably beaten into him... Harry looked at Tharja apologetically. "I...I moved to scratch my nose...I'm sorry..."

Tharja blinked rapidly. "...Please don't apologize for scratching your nose. There's no reason to apologize for scratching your nose."

Harry shook his head, "N-No Miss Tharja! I moved...and you said to stay there..." he told her, scared.

Tharja bent down and hugged him. "I only meant stay in the tent, dear." She said gently. Tharja realized she really had her work cut out for her...TWO emotionally damaged children to care for...

"Oh...I-I'm sorry Miss Tharja..." he apologized once again. Tharja sighed.

"Harry...you don't have to apologize for every little thing." She chuckled softly. "You know, you're a lot like your big sister..." Noire giggled, remembering how she would've acted in this scenario. Now that she knew her mother would never hex her again...she felt so Free! She, still feeling bad for being jealous of Harry, gave him a hug as well. The little boy looked back and forth between his mother and his big sister, tearing up slightly. So he was free...He had family now... He cuddled into his adoptive family and enjoyed the attention for a while, before Tharja lifted him up. "Ready for Magic Practice?"

Harry instinctively stiffened at the word magic. "Is...Is it REALLY okay for me to do magic...?" He asked softly.

"Absolutely, Completely and Positively!" Tharja told him, grabbing the basic magic and going outside, next to the tent.

Harry smiled. Maybe learning magic with his mama would be fun... They were standing next to the tent a few moments later, Tharja pointing out the Tomes to Harry, when Lissa, Maribelle and Cherche came over. "Hello Tharja!"

Tharja flinched and groaned softly. "PLEASE don't tell me you're here to smother my child in your hugs..."

They all whistled and looked to the side whistling. "Noooo..." they said, quite obviously lying. Tharja shot them a glare. Lissa became the elephant in the room... "We just wanna meet him!"

Tharja sighed. "Well, I'm busy right now teaching him magic, so you'll have to wait." She said sternly. The other girls grumbled as they left.

Truth be told Tharja really wasn't sure if Harry could take meeting so many strangers at once... He needed to be eased into it slowly. "M-Miss Tharja...?" Harry asked.

"Yes child?" She asked, turning back to him.

"Um...why are we camping?"

Tharja grimaced. Oh boy, how did she explain this...? "Well...we're in a camp full of...heroes? And we're, t-trying to kill an evil man called The Conqueror..?"

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "K-Kill...?" He said softly. "Why do you wanna kill someone...?"

Tharja mentally face palmed but marvelled at Harry's understanding that killing was wrong. "Uh...well you see...it's..."

Noire stepped in, much to her thankfulness. "Sweetie, The Conqueror hurts a LOT of people every day."

Harry looked at his big sister. "He does? But...How...How badly?" He asked timidly.

"Hon...it's best I don't go into detail, but he steals and has bad men do things to good families." She explained.

Harry nodded, deciding it wasn't any of his business. So, Tharja returned to his tutoring session. He hadn't made much progress, managing a small spark at best, and this made him feel worthless and stupid. "I-I'm no good at this Miss Tharja..." He said, deflated in his joy.

"Aww Harry, don't insult yourself! Magic has always been difficult." She chided. She chuckled. "When I was learning magic for the first time, I couldn't even make a spark. You're already doing better than I am!"

That boosted his confidence immensely, and he hugged Miss Tharja's abdomen area in happiness. She responded by chuckling and holding him, rubbing his bony little back. Noire giggled at the sight of her mother and baby brother. She came to a realisation. "Hey...you two look kind of similar!" Harry and Tharja looked at Noire with tilted heads and compared their appearances. Noire pointed them all out to the pair. "You're both Pale, and your messy hair is identical in color, and your faces are both super angular!"

Tharja frowned. "Angular?" She looked at Harry. "Dear, are we looking at the same Harry?" She cupped his chin. "See how round and symmetrical his head is?"

"Not his head Mother! His chin! Look, it's like it comes to a point, like yours." Noire said tracing them both with her finger.

Tharja frowned and looked at Harry's chin. "...I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. Our chins aren't pointy. Harry, tell your big sister she's seeing things." Noire blinked. She didn't know her mother was self-conscious.

Noire gave her mother a hug, "Aww Mother! You don't need to worry about your appearance! You're easily one of the most attractive women here,"

Tharja smiled. "You honestly think I don't know that, dear?" She replied, hugging back.

Noire giggled and layed her head on her mothers shoulder. Tharja was also hugged by Harry, who mumbled, "Miss Tharja I-is pretty..."

Tharja laughed. "Why thank you very much, my dear." She replied, patting her son's head.

Harry blushed and covered his face, feeling sheepish. He always felt so weird when he was complimented. Tharja giggled and decided to tease him a bit. "You're a very handsome little boy yourself."

"Eep!" Harry blushed even harder, responding with, "mm not h-handsome Mo-Miss Tharja..."

Tharja shushed him. "Now, now, of course you are." She cooed. Harry nodded and let Tharja coddle him to death. Noire continued giggling. Harry was so cute... Harry was surprised, along with his family, when his joy at the attention activated a fire tome... It was only for a second...But it activated! Tharja and Noire clapped, making him blush red...He smiled softly. If his family wanted to call him cute, he would be cute...just for them! He loved them already...and they liked him! He wanted to do everything he could to make them happy! So he would always be good, do what he was told, and he would be as cute as he could possibly be! He felt joy consume him, and he dove into Miss Tharja again, hugging her. Tharja giggled. "Well, well, aren't we affectionate today?"

"I love you M-Miss Tharja..." He told her, his voice muffled. Tharja gasped, a grin poking into her face.

Delighted, she tightened her hold on the little boy. "I love you too Harry..." She said, kissing his head in joy. Slowly, she began to rock him back and forth, deciding he needed a nap. He felt his consciousness waning, and his eyes closed, eventually falling asleep against her chest. Tharja smiled and looked at Noire, feeling happier than she ever had in her young life. She loved this SOOO much! She was going to enjoy this as much as possible! Wordlessly, she wrapped an arm around Noire. Her future self didn't know what she was missing out on... The family stayed like that for a LONG time... Before finally, there was a dinner call. Tharja carried Harry's still sleeping form towards the fire, the sun having set moments ago. Noire followed close behind, looking adoringly at her mother and baby brother. Her life...it was REALLY starting to look up...all because Tharja had messed up ONE spell!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning had come, and Harry yawned softly, finding himself in his mother's arms. She seemed to be awake, staring at the top of the tent intently. She seemed to be daydreaming about something...she looked as though she had Hearts for eyes! Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Um...M-Miss Tharja...?" He spoke softly.

She jumped, then looked down at her adopted son in confusion. "Oh! Hello Harry! I didn't see you there..."

Harry tilted his head. "But...I went to bed with you last night..." Tharja internally facepalmed. She had entirely forgotten...

"Sorry dear, I get lost in thought sometimes..." she apologized, hugging him. "Not to mention you're so light!" she commented, making him blush. Tharja had really been thinking of her beloved, the one she'd been trying to gain the affections of for so long... Sure, the fact that they were both women raised a few brows amongst the other shepards, but they didn't judge particularly harshly. Thinking deeper, she realised that her unrequited love for her had actually brought her to Harry...that meant that...they really WERE meant to be together! With hearts for eyes, Tharja hugged Harry tightly, continuing to dream of her beloved. "Oh, Harry, if it weren't for Robin, I never would have been able to save you...Someday, Harry, she will be you and Noire's second mother."

Tharja hadn't quite realized she'd said that aloud...and she turned to see Harry looking at her in Utter confusion. "B-But...y-you're both girls..."

Tharja snorted. "Details, details..." She said as she waved her hand dismissively.

Harry, still confused, racked his brain. Eventually he gave himself a headache, pulling Tharja from her fantasies to scratch his head comfortingly and take hi outside for Breakfast. She'd chosen this time, so the women of the camp wouldn't try to hog him. She was SO tired of them trying to steal her baby... Harry was her's, Noire's and eventually Robin's. No one else's. Ever. So, she walked towards the fire, where Fredrick and Cherche-damn, Cherche was awake already?! The duo were currently loading food onto plates. Tharja tried to keep Harry hidden as she scooped food onto both his plate and her own. It was...inevitable sadly... "Ohoo! Tharja, Harry! How are you?" she asked in her overly sweet voice.

"Back off, he's mine." Tharja replied flatly, her tone betraying little emotion.

Cherche giggled and waved at them. "Of course Tharja! Enjoy breakfast!"

Tharja rolled her eyes. "Is every girl here crazy?" She muttered under her breath.

Harry looked up at her in confusion. "Huh..? M-Miss Tharja, why can't I meet the other ladies...?"

Tharja blinked. "Do you...WANT to meet the other ladies?"

"Um...t-they seem nice...like you..." He said with a sheepish look on his face.

Tharja stared at him before sighing. "Well, if you really feel like you're ready..." Harry was shocked...h-he got to meet people! Yay! This was already a good day.

Tharja smiled at his reaction and carried him over to a full table. Apparently... Tharja had been totally off in her calculations. Every single camper was sitting around, loudly talking. Tharja searched for a seat and...she spotted one! Right next to Robin! She saw Chrom making his way to that seat though! With a superhuman speed, she jumped into the seat, pulling Harry to her lap. Chrom blinked in surprise, as from his perspective, Tharja had practically teleported into the seat he had been about to take. "Sorry YOUR HIGHNESS, Iguessyoucanfindaseatsomewhereelsebye." She said, fawning over Robin and spoon feeding Harry. Robin sweatdropped nervously, still a little uncomfortable around Tharja. Chrom also sweatdropped, (As did the rest of the table) and left to go find a different seat. "Hello beloved~" Tharja cooed to her.

Robin fidgeted in her seat. "Hello, Tharja..." She replied softly.

Harry tugged on Tharja's cloak, and she looked back at him, "Yes dear?"

"C-can I say..h-hi...?"

Tharja nodded. "Well, of course! She IS your future mother, after all..."

Robin continued sweatdropping, then noticed Harry peeking out at her. "Oh Hello!"

Harry blushed and waved a little bit. "H-H-Hi..."

Robin smiled. "You're a shy one, hmm?" She said softly. "Very Shy." she commented. Robin smiled and knelt down to harry's eye level.

"So, how do you like being with Tharja?"

Harry smiled. "Miss Tharja's so nice...I love being with her."

Tharja smiled widely, as Robin and Harry continued. She looked over to see Noire sitting and chatting with Gerome, and smiled. Something was tugging at Tharja...how did she get Noire? She hadn't been married yet, and Noire had said she didn't know. Still, something told her that Noire wasn't being entirely honest with her... She kicked this idea around...Noire had Silverish Hair, similar to Robin's. The only one who had hair like that was Henry, but he'd passed in battle. 'Where DID you come from, Noire...?' Tharja mused to herself.

She shrugged, and turned to finish her food...when a Horn sounded, and a Scout came running to the heroes. "Risen! Approaching Camp! Breached the perimeter!" He gasped.

Tharja snapped her head up. Risen?! With Harry here?! This was BAD! What's worse was that there was moaning and screaming coming from nearby, and none of the Shepards were ARMED! Thankfully, Robin took charge of the situation. "Quick, move to your weapons, then form up in a Phalanx position! Tharja, take Harry to your tent!"

'Will do, darling!" Tharja replied, completely seriously as she ran out of the area to her tent, a very scared and confused Harry in tow.

"M-Miss Tharja?! W-What's going on?!" He cried.

"Bad things Harry. I need you to stay here, under these uh...clothes!" She set them on top of Harry's form, then kissed his visible face. She then grabbed a Tome and ran out. Harry was scared and confused. What was happening? Where was Miss Tharja going?

At the same time, Tharja had arrived to see the Risen had started ransacking everything. There were more than she'd in one place! And if they got their disgusting hands on her Harry, her little Harry who was FAR to frail and sensitive to defend himself... So, she let loose, diving into the fray, spells flying everywhere. Their numbers began thinning more and more. But soon she realised she'd wandered Too far away...she turned to get to gain sight of her tent, and saw a beefier Risen dashing into her tent! Tharja froze in horror for a few moments, before dashing towards the tent as fast as her legs would carry her. But she knew it was in vain...There was no way she would make it in time!

But luckily for her, someone else was near enough to save her newly adopted son... Robin had noticed the Foe and dashed towards the tent.

Inside the tent, Harry let out a whimper as the grotesque hunter caught his scent and rapidly approached his pile, picking him up out of it with ease. The little boy couldn't find it in himself to scream when he saw the horrifying sight of the huge zombie-like Risen... He saw it open its mouth and move closer and closer. Tears poured from his eyes as he braced himself... Then a shout and a sudden blast caused him to fall down and be released. With a surprised squeak, the little boy hit the ground, his tormentor vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. Robin rushed forward and crouched down in front of Harry, who had leaking tears and a poking out lip. "Harry, thank goodness I was able to get to you on time..." The tacticitan breathed out worriedly.

Harry's tears came out harder and harder, and he was desperately looking for some form of comfort. Then a pair of arms snatched him up, and held him against a comforting chest. He looked up to see none other than Robin, staring down at him in an attempt to keep him from sobbing. Harry blushed in spite of himself and hugged Robin back. She was so kind... He felt another pair of arms snatch him away once more. "Harry, oh my goodness, are you alright?!" A familiar voice exclaimed, worried.

He looked up to see Tharja staring down at him tears in her eyes. Harry smiled again and pointed at Robin. "M-Miss Robin saved me!"

Robin found herself on the receiving end of a tackle hug. "Oh my beloved! You saved my dearest! Thank you so much!" Tharja grinned, burying her face in her hair...and maybe taking a sniff. Robin found herself blushing...but not trying to escape her hold.

"Um...Okay, Tharja, y-you're welcome already..." She mumbled half-heartedly. Was she ENJOYING this? Oh gods this was...right...how did this feel right? Sure...she hadn't felt love for any other male Shepards for as long as she'd been a part of them, and she had always been looking forward to bath week...t-this was confusing her so greatly! She didn't know whether to hug Tharja back or run away!

Tharja, on the other hand, knew EXACTLY how she was feeling about the situation... Her beloved...her beloved was so beautiful, so considerate, so kind! She'd save her baby from grave injuries, or even death! That was more than she could ask for!

Robin stared at Tharja with a tilted head and a smile. She really drank in her features. She seemed to be genuinely smiling at her, which only made her look that much more attractive...her eyes had the most beautiful colour and the fact that her legs were wrapped around her made Robin feel all the more flustered. She didn't know how to act! Usually she was so composed, but she was coming undone at the seams here! Thankfully for her, Noire came in to save the day. "Mother? Robin? We've almost cleared out the Risen!"

Noire instantly blushed at the sight of her mother coming on to another woman, Robin of all people! Tharja scowled, knowing that the perfect moment had been ruined by her daughter's news. Robin...stayed in place, a permablush on her features. "THANK YOU NOIRE!" Tharja said sarcastically. Noire flinched at her mother's tone, and Tharja knew she had to make this better. She stood up with an apologetic look, and hugged the intimidated Noire. "I'm sorry...shouldn't have lashed out like that..."

"It's okay..." Noire replied softly. "Is Harry okay?"

Tharja looked over to see Harry was...staring at Robin adoringly. Tharja was only capable of thinking in that moment "His eyes are so cuuuute!" Harry had found a new idol in Robin. She was so cool...Just like Miss Tharja! She could use Magic too! Now he knew why Tharja liked her! Who wouldn't? He toddled over to Tharja and held his arms up, meaning he wanted to quite obviously be picked up. Tharja laughed and complied, picking up the weightless child and setting him on her hip. "Harry, are you still frightened?" Tharja asked him gently.

"U-Um...a-are all the s-scary monsters gone?" he asked in an intimadated tone. Tharja peeked outside to see Cynthia impale the last one through the face. She nodded and patted his head.

"Don't be afraid of them, I won't let them hurt you." Tharja said softly.

Harry...didn't trust that statement. He shied away and looked at her mistrustingly. "But...t-that on almost bited me..."

"And you were saved." Tharja replied. "You will ALWAY be saved." Harry seemed to ease up a bit, and allowed for Tharja to pull him in to a hug. He relaxed slowly, listening to her heartbeat before drifting off into a hazy slumber... Tharja giggled as she placed Harry in her sleeping bag. Noire laughed and sat down next to Harry's slumbering form. Robin had sped out of the tent to seemingly asses the situation, but turned and ran off into the woods. Tharja followed suit, stepping barefoot through the woods. Where on Earth was her beloved running off to?

Soon enough, Robin plopped down in the middle of a clearing, seeming to grab her head in frustration, as though she was thinking of something terrible... Tharja hid behind a tree to see what her beloved was thinking. "I-I can't be serious about this! W-we're both women and...well it...I don't..." She stuttered out. Tharja's eyes widened, and she pressed her back against the tree. Was Robin...? "I...who am I kidding...I can't keep up this farce...eventually I'm going to go crazy and just Kiss her randomly..." Tharja had to restrain herself from squealing in delight. "I'm...going to tell her...I'm gonna do it!" she said in determination. Tharja heard her stand and walk towards her location, muttering under her breath the most amazing thing ever to exist. "..Tharja...how did you do it...?No...I can't tell her just yet...I need to be calm and collected about this..." Robin said to herself. "This may even just be a phase...I might not be interested at all..."

Tharja's heart sank, and she hid deeper in the woods, out of her sight, then proceeded back to her tent to find that Noire had fallen asleep as well. She sighed and gave her children a smile before kissing their heads. She, along with the rest of the camp, we're taking a well deserved break. Snuggling between them, she fell asleep. She pulled her children in next to her subconsciously. And they all continued smiling, all through their power nap... They were a happy family.


End file.
